Celia Mae
Celia Mae is Mike Wazowski's Cyclops-Medusa-like girlfriend. She is the receptionist at Monsters, Inc. That means she takes calls by monsters and may click buttons for monster voicemail. Celia often calls Mike "Googley Bear" and "Googley Woogley" calls Sulley "Sulley-Wulley", Mike often calls her "Schmoopsie-poo" and Sulley, in return, calls her "Celia-Weelia". The snakes that make up her hair have a mind of their own; they make chirping noises when they're happy, rattle and hiss when they're mad, and they express fear when Celia thinks about getting a haircut (to which Mike respectfully objects, thus relieving them). Bio ''Monsters, Inc. In Monsters, Inc., Celia is celebrating her birthday, so Mike invites her to a Japanese restaurant called Harryhausen's, but due to Boo being in the restaurant, the place is contaminated by the CDA. One device that is made to make a large dome that would get rid of fatal germs, but could harm people without CDA armor, which is why Celia comes back to work the next day with serious injuries, has a white cone/protector around her neck, and lots of bandages on her. She is initially upset with Mike, and she complains about how the date was ruined, but when she sees Mike in danger of being captured by Randall for devious purposes, and when Mike reassures his love for her, she saves Mike by subduing Randall with a crowd after she feign-announces him breaking the all-time scare record. She is seen again at the end of the film, having fully recovered and reconciled with Mike, and tells him that a box full of magazines has just arrived. Both she and Mike are surprised to see that Mike has made the cover of the magazine. She kisses him and her hair (snakes) tickles his face. Mike seemed to enjoy the tickling and kissing from Celia and her snakes. The year before the film takes place, she and Mike are supposed to have won the 7-legged race at the year's company picnic. Celia also appears in the company play Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me that her boyfriend has written, directed, and produced. While Celia is absent from the prequel, a photo of her is seen in Mike's locker at Monsters, Inc. This could imply that Mike first fell in love with Celia when he and Sulley started working at Monsters, Inc. after being kicked out of MU. ''Monsters University In Monsters University, Celia makes a cameo appearance in a picture towards the end of the movie. Personality Celia is kind and sweet, especially to her boyfriend Mike. Description Celia is colored purple, and has five long purple snakes for hair. She often wears a slick sleeveless green dress, which has a gill-print design, and a blueish-green puffy collar. She has a single aquamarine blue eye. Celia has one thing in common with her boyfriend: they both have one eye. Their eyes are also of similar colors. Appearances Films *''Monsters, Inc.'' *''Monsters University'' (in a picture) TV Series * Monsters at Work (upcoming) Video Games *''Disney Universe'' (costume) Comics *Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory Trivia *Celia's name may be a play on the name "Cecelia". It might also refer to Scylla, a monster in Greek mythology known for snatching up those who strayed to close to her with mouths attached to tentacle-like limbs (somewhat like Celia's snakes). *According to the book Monsters, Inc.: The Essential Guide, the five snakes serving as Celia's "hair" are named Amelia, Bobelia, Ophelia, Cordelia, and Madge. *Celia's age, according to the handbook, is probably 24. Mike might be 27. Quotes "MICHAEL WISOWSKI! Last night was one of the worse nights in my entire life, bar none." -Celia angry with Mike Gallery CeliaMae1.jpg Mike_and_Celia_Mae.jpg Mike_and_Celia_Mae_002.jpg CeliaMae2.jpg CeliaMae3.jpg CeliaMae4.jpg CeliaMae5.jpg CeliaMae6.jpg Monsters_002.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-17-12h44m48s224.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Monsters, Inc. Employees Category:Girl monsters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cyclops Category:Multi-Legged Category:Females Category:Both Movie Characters